1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, in particular to a corner fitting which is used in a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a container, corner fittings are generally used to connect with the other components of the container to build up a complete container body. FIG. 1 is a schematic structure view of a traditional corner fitting. FIG. 2 is a partial schematic view of the container body with some said corner fittings. In the traditional container structure, there are some sealing gaskets fixed around the circumference of the gate of the container body. To increase the size of the gate without changing the height and the width of the container body, it is required to reduce the thickness of the lintel to the approximate thickness of the top plate. Because there are no sealing devices at the inner side of the corner fittings, the sealing gaskets around the circumference of the gate can not lean against any flat surface. It leads to a bad sealing effect of the container body.
In Chinese Patent No. ZL02227835.4 (the name is A NEW-TYPE CORNER FITTING), a corner fitting comprises a L-shaped flange on the inner side face and on the bottom face thereof as a sealing device to solve the sealing problem of the container body (shown in FIG. 3). However, the manufactural process is too complicated and hard to ensure welding quality of the sealing devices.